The Things I Do For Love
by hurriCADE
Summary: Jade adorned a bitter smile. "We've been dating for four months and your still ashamed to be seen dating me?" -Tori makes a mistake, but she certainly isn't letting Jade go without a fight. Jori oneshot. Inspired by The Maine's song 'I'm Sorry'.


**A/N: This is my attempt at the ever so popular music challenge (pick a random song and write whatever comes to your head). I don't understand how it's possible to do the music challenge where you write until the song is over and then stop. I got to three paragraphs before the song ended! Grah, maybe I'm just a slow typer, but whatever.**

**Song: I'm Sorry - The Maine**

**Pairing: Jori**

**Disclamer: You think I own Victorious you say? Hah! I laugh at you. See, this is my laughing face - XD.**

* * *

"No! Jade, I'm sorry! Wait!" Tori feebly called after a retreating Jade. The dark haired girl whirled around, and Tori felt an instant emotional blow at the sight of tears welled up in the once strong girl's eyes; she hated seeing Jade like this, but she hated herself even more for being the cause of it.

"How-... why did you say that? Just deny our entire relationship?" Jade inquired, pain lacing her voice. She adorned a bitter smile. "We've been dating for four months and your still ashamed to be seen dating me?"

Tori shook her head vigorously. "No, I'm so sorry! I wish I hadn't said that! I-I don't know what came over me. I was just... Afraid." She looked at Jade with her apologetic puppy dog eyes, trying to show her how truly sorry she was, but Jade turned away stonily; she wasn't having any of it.

"It doesn't matter what you wish you had done. What happened still happened, and no matter what you think, it says something about our relationship," Jade stated coldy, her back to the emotional half latina.

"Jade," Tori pleaded, but Jade was already walking away, making sure to hold in her tears until she was out of Tori's sight.

* * *

Jade got out of her car, pressing the button on her key to lock it as she approached the mall at a brisk pace. Cat had text her earlier, asking her to come to the mall at noon, and had distinctly said not to be late. She had assumed Cat just wanted to shop or do 'friendshippy' things with her. However, as she arrived at the fountain in the middle of the food court, it wasn't Cat she spotted.

"Vega, what are you doing here? Where's Cat?" Jade asked suspiciously, crossing her arms.

"I'm here to make it up to you," Tori explained, determination in her eyes. Before Jade could question what she meant, Tori hopped up onto the fountain ledge. Jade jerked forward, instinctively ready to stop the latina from falling into the , much to Jade's surprise, she didn't fall. Instead she stood tall, turning to face the entire food court.

"I'm in love with Jade West!" she shouted, catching everyone's attention. Both Jade's eyebrows rose in surprise. "I'm not ashamed of her, and I don't care what anyone else thinks. She's beautiful and talented and perfect, and I was a total idiot to her. And I'm hoping she'll take me back, even though I don't deserve it." Every eye in the room was glued to Tori as she leaned down to face Jade.

"Tori..."

"Jade, I am so, so sorry. Please forgive me, I'll do anything, anything to make it up to you, just take me back," she pleaded, looking at the girl in front of her with as much regret and apology she could feel. Jade looked over her with analyzing eyes, and the whole mall watched in silence as she slowly took a few steps toward Tori and reached out.

Then pushed her right into the fountain.

Tori landed with a splash, sitting up a few seconds later with water dripping down her face as a mixture of hurt and astonishment crossed her. She wiped the water from her eyes and looked around, seeing the looks of astonishment in everyone except the one girl she cared about; the pale girl had no emotion on her face.

Feeling crushed and humiliated, she looked down at her knees. However, the hurt seemed to change to confusion as Jade stepped into the fountain, lifting Tori up bridal style.

"What-..." Tori stuttered, looking at Jade with wide and confused eyes. Slowly, a smile grew on Jade's face.

"_Now_ we're even," she said softly, leaning in to kiss her before she could respond. Relief and happiness washed over Tori as she encircled Jade's neck with her arms. They could hear the large crowd of onlookers cheering around them, but neither cared. They would never care what anybody else thought of them again.

Tori pulled away first, keeping her arms wrapped around Jade's neck so she wouldn't fall. "So it wasn't enough that I poured my heart out in a passionate speech? You had to ruin the moment by pushing me into the fountain?"

Jade smirked, shrugging. "What can I say, I'm not going easy on you Vega."

Tori laughed, rolling her eyes as she lightly smacked Jade's shoulder. "You know you love me."

"Yeah, and the whole mall knows you love me," Jade grinned cheekily as she put Tori down and began dragging her toward a food stand. "Now c'mon, I'm hungry."

"Wait, but I'm all wet!" Tori said, pulling Jade to a halt.

"So? It's not my fault."

"Yes it is!"

"I'll buy you a hot chocolate, come on."

Tori sighed, giving in as she let Jade drag her off.

"The things I do for you," she muttered as Jade simply flashed her an innocent grin.

* * *

**A/N: Aaaaannd scene:) What did you think? I had the initial fountain scene as the cliché "proclaim my love to everyone and we all live happily ever after" but then I thought, no, life doesn't work that way. And Jade definitely wouldn't work that way. She would probably do something to Tori for doing that. Thus, this plot became:3 Did you like? Hate? Was Jade out of line? Was Tori? What would you do in that situation?**

**So I wanna know, if you were in a relationship fallout, would you want to be the one to do something incredibly cheesy and brave to fix it (like Tori did), or would you want to be the one swooped off their feet, with the other begging you to take them back (which was Jade)? I personally have always dreamed of doing something stupid and romantic in order to win the other back; proclaim my love for them to a crowd, serenade them with a love song, I'm just that kind of impulsive and stupid person xD I've never actually dated anyone yet, but I'm pretty sure I would end up being the romancer instead of the romancee; I just don't roll that way. What about you? Where would you stand? I'm curious.**

**Don't worry, I'm friendly:D**

******~;3'~hurriCADE~';3~**


End file.
